


cherchez la femme

by Amelie_Oxton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Bad Puns, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Comtesse Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Fanfic, Other, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Oxton/pseuds/Amelie_Oxton
Summary: Lena Oxton is a shifter. A human that can turn into a beast. Lena is a rare shifter, she could turn into any beast that she desires. Her best friend told her to keep it a secret nobody could see her shift or know about it. Of course Lena doesn't listen, and now she has to avoid being killed by a well known hunter and go save her best friend from being burned to death by village folk.I'm not good at summaries,I don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

_Why do I never listen?_  Lena thought as she hid behind a tree, ears perked, listening,waiting for the hunter to jump at her any minute.

Lena knew she should have never walked into the small pub, or the village at all. The lights and jolly music grabbed her attention,and she couldn't resist the tempting smell of lamb chops that floated from the pubs open doors.

So, without caution, Lena quickly tucked in her ears and tail and dashed for the pub doors.

The pub smelled strongly of ale and grimy men who never washed. The stench burned Lena's nose and she mentally cringed.

Among the stench of men Lena caught a whiff of pork,lamb, and...was that sausage?

She followed the scent of meats to the bar,and behind it sat a delicious stack of variety of meats,an ugly wart faced man sat on her left, and a man dressed in a dark cloak sat on her right. Ignoring the people Lena jumped onto the bar stool in between them and smiled at the bartender that was cleaning a previously used glass.

"OI mate mind getting a gal something to eat?" The bartender stopped cleaning the glass in his hand and eyed Lena up and down.

"No money no food" The man spoke in a rough British accent, he continued rubbing the dirty rag on the glass,adding a little spit here and there. 

Lena's smile faltered.  _no_   _money_ _no food? Damn I'm going to have to Jack and hop, should I do it? Lena no!!!! Fuck just do it your starved!!...fuck I'm going to regret this._

Lena watched the bartender "clean" the glass. She sat on the stool fiddling with her fingers pretending that she was thinking,when she was actually watching the wart faced man finish off his drink and call to the bartender for another round. 

Once the he turned around to get the wart faced man's drink Lena sprang for the meats stacked up behind the bar, knocking over some glass in the process. 

A series of gasps and screams erupted in the pub,the bartender turned around to see the same young Scrappy looking girl with raggedy clothes stealing his meat,then he noticed a set of fluffy brown and white ears and tail attached to the girls head and lower back. 

The bartender lunged for the hungry fox girl holding his precious meats. Lena dodged the bartender and ran straight for the pub doors, lugging all the meats she could carry in her skinny arms. Everyone moved out of her way, avoiding her claws and teeth.

"OI SOMEBODY STOP THAT PONCE, SHE'S A THEIF AND A SHIFTER!!!" 

The cloaked man quickly stood up and faced the bartender. "What's she worth?" The man asked, his southern accent noticable to all in the,now trashed,pub. 

"Anything you want,just bring me that shifters head" the southern man ran after the shifter, his boots jangling as he ran.

         __________________________________

Lena howled in Glee as she sat on an old oak tree branch, her brown white tipped tail swishing around excitedly. 

" Wow what a haul, great job sticky fingers you got yourself a few weeks of food" Lena congratulated herself and dug head first into the pile of meat in her lap. 

BANG BANG!!!

Lena quickly shot her head from her food and flipped out of the tree ,dropping all the meat in her lap onto the dirt ground.

She landed on all fours, legs shaking from the impact, she looked up,Two bullets pierced the tree bark where she once sat. Footsteps could be heard from behind,she turned around to glare at the intruder. Her tail swishing angrily behind her. 

"Oi what's your deal mate? Ya Can't go around shooting in the forest!!" The intruder chuckled.

" So you are a shifter, and a fox at that. I drew the lucky straw, that bartender would pay good money for your head little lady" the stranger began shooting at Lena laughing happily while doing so.

"BOLLOCKS!!" Lena dodged the bullets flying past her head she turned tail and ran. The hunter right behind her. 

Lena jumped and dodged bullets until she found a nice big berry bush next to a tree, she dived head first into the bush and froze. 

Not a tail twitched,her ears perked, listening, waiting for the hunter to jump out at any moment.

_why don't I listen?_

 


	2. Wrong intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena desperately looks for shelter from the hunter and an on-coming storm. She comes across an empty mansion, although it wasn't as empty as she thought. The Mansion occupied a blood thirsty vampire that was beautiful, elegant, seductive,and...cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um I think I went a little bit to fast in this chapter. Pls tell me how I did, and I plan on posting the next chapter sometime next week.

It was calm and cold in the rusty mansion and the air was still with fleeks of dust. The webs of hungry spiders could be seen hanging above and Lena hated it.

Spiders were her worst fear, the creatures long creepy legs wrapping around there preys body and sucking there blood until there nothing but a pale lifeless ragdoll.... _Ok lena happy thoughts don't look at the creepy crawlies above your head._

Lena passed under the webs with a shiver and headed towards the unlit fireplace, old dry wood was sitting inside.

The sound of Lena's wet clothes hitting the floor echoed in the empty mansion as she bent down and began starting a fire.

The get away from that hunter, which she figured out was the famed American hunter Jesse McCree, was quiet difficult.

       ____________________________

Stealing a boat wasn't an option, with mcree right on her tail she didn't have time to undo the boat from it's dock.

Lena dived head first into the cold lake as McCree stepped onto the dock.

Lena's body was shifting of it's on accord as she sunk to the bottom of the lake. She took on the form of a brown bear and waited for McCree's shadow to disappear, making sure to Curl her big brown furred body into a ball.

A minute passed,then two, then ten minutes passed and Lena was starting to think she was going to drown if he didn't leave.

The perks of being able to turn into any animal you want, you can stay underwater as a different animal for about one hour max.

Finally McCree left. Lena swam to the surface of the water and burst out with a gasp of air,taking in as much as she could.

She looked around and saw an island with,what looked to be, an abandoned mansion. Lena shivered, not her first choice to hide but it would have to do.

She began to swim towards the island in the center of the lake. _I should be safe there,for now I guess._

       ___________________________

Lena's clothes were soaked,she had no choice but to take them off. She threw her soaked clothes on a nice red velvet chair nearby and sat on the bear skinned rug in front of the fireplace.

The rug did not help Lena's anxiety, I mean you understand, who would really want to lay on a rug made out of your own kin? Not her,But it was all Lena had to warm her cold human body and prevent her from getting a cold.

She was dozing off, her naked body against the warm rug, the sound of wood burning in the fire, the flames eating at the bark greedily all but calmed Lena's frazzled nerves. The excitement from the day catching up with her mind. She fell into a peaceful sleep.  
           
             ________________________

Lena awoke to the feeling of another body on top of hers, rope binding her hands above her head, restricting her from moving. A pair of cold hands were exploring her body, touching and feeling everything, her ears, stomach,lips,chest, thighs... everything.

Lena snapped her eyes open and tried kicking her legs, but to no avail, they were bound also. Lena looked down to the person that was invading her space and had the nerve to bind an animal such as herself.

What Lena expected to find was at least Jesse McCree or a perverted idiotic human that didn't know what she was,but instead she found a woman, a woman with long black hair that was held in strict ponytail and went down to her waist,her skin was a fair cream and smooth against Lena's thighs. The woman seemed to be wearing a nice dark suit with a white tucked in button up shirt that squeezed all the right places.

Lena immediately regretted looking down, the woman slowly moved her head to look into Lena's eyes, they were a bright green and sparkled with hunger.

She gulped, swallowing the nervous knot in her throat.

The woman smirked at Lena's expression and continued touching her.

Lena's face was on fire. " Oi whatcha doing down there,don't touch me!" She struggled against the rope that held her bound.

The woman ignored Lena's out burst and seized Lena's hips with both of her hands. Before Lena could say anything else a wet tounge took a drag up her stomach and to her neck. Lena twitched from the contact and moaned.The woman toyed with Lena's neck and arms,licking every inch of her skin.

If this kept up then Lena would be screwed, literally and figuratively, poof there goes both of her secrets out to the world. Although everyone is probably looking for her now that she's being hunted.

Lena felt the woman stop assaulting her and looked down to see what caused her to stop. She blushed as she saw what the problem was. Right underneath the woman's gorgeous breast was Lena...well Lena's penis. It was hard as ever.

The woman looked at Lena in confusion only to be met with Lena's face buried in the side of her arm in embarrassment.

The woman looked down back to Lena's new appendage and began poking it, which seemed to make it twitch and Lena to groan.

"Please luv don't do that my todger is sensitive, it's been donkey years since i've-" Lena was cut off by a hand roughly palming and stroking her penis.

Her heart lurched,pounding inside her as she struggled to breathe regularly. Her eyes closed She noticed the woman's eyes flash a strange bright yellow as she stroked Lena's hard length. Lena groaned and closed her eyes as the woman began making patterns with her other hand on Lena's neck.

Lena could feel the woman let go of her hard cock and opened her eyes to see the strange woman straddle her waist with Lena's member between her ass cheeks.

The woman's eyes were now a glowing gold piercing her own dark brown eyes. Lena heart speed up at the feeling of the woman's ass on her cock.

"You are mine chéri" Lena stopped breathing, the woman's voice was like an angels and she had a strong french accent. Before Lena knew it she felt her tounge run pleasantly over Lena's neck. She hummed in approval as the woman sucked and lavished her tounge over one particularly sensitive spot.

Lena began to get nervous as she felt the woman grip onto her neck with her hand and felt two incisors begin to Pierce her skin and hit a vein.

Lena began to panic and let out a scream only to be silenced by the woman's left hand clasping around her throat, preventing her from letting out another scream.

The woman smirked as she felt the girl below her struggle, but her smirk instantly turned Into a frown as she actually tasted the blood. It was bitter, not human blood. Before she could pull away from the girls neck she felt a pair of fingernails dig into her back, she laughed at the sad attempt of escape from the girl, her laugh turned into a scream of pain as she ripped her fangs from the girls neck. Blood squirting everywhere and splashing on her face.

She stumbled away from the girl, clutching her back, trying to figure out what the she stabbed her with. Instead of finding an object she felt claw marks dragging down from her shoulder blades to her hips.

She looked back to where she left the girl only to find she wasn't there, a huge beast that looked like a cat with black and purple feathers instead of fur.

It was a beautiful creature.fasinating. she forgot all about her scars that we're most likely healing right now. She stood and walked towards the snarling beast in front of her.

Lena stood up on all four paws eyeing the vampire that just tried to eat her. She watched the vampire walk toward her in a teasing confident manner, one leg after the other,with a smirk in her face. Lena growled and snapped at the vampire circling her like a predator.

  
That's when she realized the woman's skin wasn't cream anymore, and her eyes weren't green anymore. Her skin was blue and her eyes were a pretty gold. She was distracted for a second by the hungry look in the vampires eyes. That same look from earlier. Lena confused the look as hunger for...sex, in actuality she wanted to kill her.

"How interesting, the little kitty still wants to play without letting me finish my food"

Little? Who does she think she is! walking around me like I'm her dinner and taunting me! I'll kill her for marking me with her disgusting fangs.

Lena lunged for the vampire, claws out and teeth bared, eyes focused on her Challenger.

This is not what she planned to do tonight.

 

 

Lena's creature link below:sorry I couldn't attach a photo

 [https://www.google.com/search?q=mythical+animals+with+claws&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwixq_LviMfZAhWLqFQKHQrSCC0Q_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=560&dpr=3#imgrc=YaCgZu3d8ibfPM:&isa=y](https://www.google.com/search?q=mythical+animals+with+claws&client=ms-android-metropcs-us&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwixq_LviMfZAhWLqFQKHQrSCC0Q_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=560&dpr=3#imgrc=YaCgZu3d8ibfPM:&isa=y)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaagh guys I'm trash, pls tell me how to make this better. I'm sorry if I couldn't really describe what Lena has turned into, but I have a pic of the animal, I'll always have a pic of the creatures Lena turns into. I'm sorry for that it's not long enough if people actually like this, idk


	3. Sunsets and dancing lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, im such a lier, its been boring and i decided to finally make another chapter. i'm complete garbage for thinking i could actually finish a chapter in a week. I had half of this chapter finished for a long time, i just was never in the mood to finish it, please excuse my laziness and incorrect grammar if there is some.

Her claws missed the flesh of the vampire,Her body practically flew across the room into the curtained window. Her claws tangled in the Satan red curtains, she frantically yanked herself from them, ripping it to shreds in the process. The vampire shook her head with a disappointing look.

"A stray kitten comes into my home just to break my things? such a naughty kitty, Someone needs to teach you some manners"

The vampire grasped Lena by the scruff of her neck and punched her straight in the stomach. It shouldn't have hurt Lena really, but it did, it hurt her really bad. 

Lena clutched her stomach with both paws and hissed her displeasure. Before she could go in for another punch, Lena raised her paw and clawed her across the face. The vampire stumbled back in surprise,she never expected the girl to strike back so quickly after a punch like that.

Lena pounced on top of the stunned vampire, quickly biting her shoulder and tearing her teeth through the vampires clothes and right arm shoulder. 

An unpleasant screech tore from the deep dept of the vampires throat, a noise that you shouldn't ever hear from a vampire. Lena began to panic from the feeling of teeth in her neck again, but she held onto the vampire, keeping her own teeth fastened in the flesh of the beast beneath her and her claws gripped tight on the vampires arms. apparently it wasn't enough, Lena was flung across the room with a piece of her opponents flesh in her teeth and a bite mark on her neck that flowed over with blood.

Lena quickly recovered and looked at the woman in front of her. Her eyes were blazing red with hatred and murder.

Lena knew  _ **that**_ look all to well, it was that same look Angela gave her when she found Lena in her house, muzzle stuck in one of Angela's potions. _Boy wasn't Ange mad, and that was only the first time they met. The second time they met Angela found Lena had eaten her goat meant for....things that did **not**_ _involve eating, more so just to take its heart and use the goats limbs for potions._

Lena shivered at the memory of what angela had made her give up, she shouldn't be worrying about what she dealt with in the past and about who she's dealing with now. 

Lena stumbeld over her words as she spoke: "l-look lovely i can explain everything i never meant to be here or nothin' i d-didn't mean to hurt ya, please luv don't kill me! I'll do anything!" 

The vampire held her bleeding shoulder where Lena had chomped off her skin, She hissed in pain, she was weak from the blood lose, but she had enough strength to still look menacingly at the now harmless and afraid cat in front of her.  _how pathetic_ she thought as the girl before her stumbeled over her words and feet trying to move away from her.

" **Do not move** " she growled, her voice fierce and commanding. This made Lena immediately stop, not moving another inch in fear of being Immediately jumped and killed by the woman. She was afraid of even looking her in the eye,not wanting to turn to stone by that golden glaring gaze. 

...BUMP! 

Lena jumped at the sound of a chair being pushed back on to it's legs,having fallen over from their fight. 

Lena watched her sit in the chair nearby the fireplace, The woman slowly narrowed her eyes at Lena and gestured her to sit on the rug in front of her.

As Lena walked and sat obediently,but cautiously, in front of the vampire she wondered why the blood sucker was here and not outside sucking everyone off.

_Because she was too busy sucking you off Lena~_

Lena blushed and began shaking her head fiercely.  _Not **that** kinda sucking you bloody gay! Blood sucking! _Although she hated vampires, Lena had to admit this one was...interesting to say the least, she was gorgeous. She glanced up at the vampire, her eyes roamed up from her firm legs to her exposed stomach, she looked back down and shook her head in embarrassment.  _Bollocks what a pretty bird!_  

As Lena was distracted in her thoughts, the woman in front of her arched her brow in quiet disinterest. She wondered what she really would do with the girl, draining her dry was not in option,she wasn't fond of shifter blood, their kinds blood was very thick and disgusting, it was hard to even suck down the blood with the blood clots getting in the way, and not to mention the disgusting fur that constantly gets caught in her teeth or stuck in her mouth after feeding from the shifter.

She shivered in disgust at that thought.

" You ok luv? You cold?" Lena said eyeing the half dead woman up and down once more. 

The woman looked down at Lena,starring her straight in the eyes, making Lena extremely uncomfortable. She looked down at the rug below her and began picking at it with her claws. 

A few moments of awkward silence sat between the two women as the vampire was still studying the shifter. Lena couldn't take the silence anymore and was about to break it,but right when she opened her snout the vampire hissed and spoke.

"shift" she commanded, sitting up in her chair, seemingly now fully healed,no scratches or bitten off body parts.

Lena immediately closed her snout and frowned.

 She didn't know what to do,she didn't want to be vulnerable with that monster in front of her. Should she run? although she injured the vampire badly,but she was certain the woman was still strong enough to kill Lena. She shivered at the thought of  _ **those**_ fangs back in her throat, tearing flesh and her soul being sucked from her body...that wasn't pleasant.  

 Lena felt a kick to her knee and yelped, grabbing hold of it with her paws she looked up in annoyance and growled at the receding foot just across from her. 

"shift" the vampire spat once again, her voice more commanding and venomous. without hesitation, Lena shifted into her naked human form, grumbling all the while.

"okay okay mate, don't throw a paddy just cause i'm not listen to ya"

Her skin now exposed to the cold air around her. She shivered, wrapping her skinny arms around herself and whimpered. "Oi you gonna introduce ya self?" Lena said, looking the woman in the eye with a frown. The woman looked down at Lena, "you will call me mistress and be my maid,since you invaded my home and destroyed it, you will fix it " chin high and eyes fierce she responded with a confident voice unwavering.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "you got another think coming, i'll never call ya mistress or do anything for ya, bloody sket!" She folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at her.

Shaking her head the vampire stood and gripped Lena's ear, pinching and twisting it, she lifted her from the sitting position while Lena scratched at her arm. "what do you prefer to call me then? Either you deal with your consequences or i kill you where you stand" 

Lena whimpered and grunted in resignation. 

"Fine fine mistress Lacroix"

She yelped when the grip on her ear worsened and "her mistress" hissed in her ear.

"How do you know that name?" 

Lena stumbled over her words and waved her hands, pointing above her head.

"I-its there! I s-saw it from there and i assumed and im so so so very sorry" 

Sure enough it was. Over the fire place was a large portrait with her and...a man. Engraved underneath the portrait in bolded letter was " **La famille Lacroix** ".

"Huntress will do. That or mistress,do not ever assume petite fille" The huntress let go of Lena's ear and sat down back in her chair,she continued to stare at Lena, not breaking eye contact. 

Lena shivered and shook her head. 

_Damn this is gonna suck, angie is gonna kill me._

Lena casually stood and sat in front of the fireplace. She constantly looked behind her to see if mistress would react, apparently not. She still sat and stared at Lena. It was creepy,like her eyes weren't even looking directly at her but through her. Before she knew it Lena was talking.

"Names Lena, nice to meet you Huntress...mistress? Ah so whats got you in this hole? Were you turned? Can i see your teeth? Bet those are pointy! Eh? So are you alone or-" 

She was interrupted by a piece of broken wood thrown at her head.

"Shut up" 

Lena grumbled and faced back towards the fire place, shaking and scratching her head some more. 

"Stop that, your getting you disgusting fur on my carpet"

The huntress stood from her chair and began examining the mess around her, broken chairs and cracked windows. Things she could fix.

Lena began to bite at her nails instead and huffed.

"So where do i sleep? Apparently can't sleep with you huh? Where fo you even sleep? How do you sleep? Upside down like in the fairy tales? Or in a coffin? OH that would be cool!" 

Lena rambled on and the huntress groaned in annoyance. 

"Do you not shut up? Its like you can never stop talking for a second!" She began walking upstairs and pointed to the carpet beneath Lena.

"You sleep there and do not roam! Stay here only"  with that she disappeared upstairs, Leaving an unsatisfied Lena cold and on the floor with a dying fire. 

* * *

 

OKOKOKOK LOOK EVERYONE!  I didnt plan this! I was being too lazy to continue and idk what im doing....so i'll attempt to continue even tho i have no clue what im doing, please give me suggestions.

Also,about my other story  **Oblivion,** i've started updating it and i think its gonna be super short, i know exactly what i want to do with that story,but if you can please i still would like suggestions. New things to put in it.

 

 


End file.
